We are presently investigating the biochemical basis for the production of hepatic and pulmonary necrosis by 1-nitronaphthalene (NN) in rats. Elucidation of the role for reductive activation in the pathogenesis of tissue lesions produced by compounds such as NN may contribute to our understanding of adverse reactions produced by therapeutic agents containing the nitro moiety.